24H of LeMonade
The '''longest race of the year' is coming soon! With such high prizes, it's only normal to have so many competitors, and a lot of them are asking us to provide them with the cars they need to win!'' Our job here is to build and test the cars were being ordered, and maybe we could even get some '''nice rewards' for ourselves!'' Stage 1: Electric Tactic Our first '''customer' wants an electric car to prove that they're just as good as regular cars! He even promised to give us some cookies in return!'' Objective: * Build 3 Shark-E to unlock the Race. * Collect 1 Cookie to reach the next stage ! You have 30 minutes to win the cookie. If you fail to win the cookie in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the race. Cars available: * Shark-E (3 ) (60HP-84HP) * Bendy Sedan (5 ) (70HP-94HP) * Devorok Full Hybrid (6 ) (120HP-179HP) * Snow Mobile (8 ) (200HP-299HP) Rewards: * 5 * 5 * 10k * Sunny Race School Stage 2: Gotta Teach Them A '''race instructor' seeks to drive the perfect school vehicle for the Grand Prix! If we deliver, he’ll give us cones!'' Objective: * Build 8 Sunny Race School to unlock the Race. * Collect 1 Cone to reach the next stage ! You have 30 minutes to win the cone. If you fail to win the cone in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the race. Cars available: * Sunny Race School (5 ) (300HP-413HP) * Legran V12 Spider (7 ) (450HP-638HP) * Bendy V12 (8 ) (540HP-619HP) * Zombie Muscle (10 ) (1,250HP-1,398HP) Rewards: * 5 * 10 * 50k * Pickup Racer Stage 3: The Bandit Strikes Scary Mike' stole our '''cookies! Chase him' and get our cookies back!'' Objective: * Build 7 PickUp Racer to unlock the Race. * Collect 3 Bandanas to reach the next stage ! You have 30 minutes to win the bandanas. If you fail to win the bandanas in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the race. Cars available: * PickUp Racer (6 ) (335HP-384HP) * P-Ball (8 ) (460HP-637HP) * Bendy Biker (10 ) (580HP-758HP) Rewards: * 10 * 10 * 100k * 1 Mystery Card * Fire Muscle Stage 4: Fired Up! Back to business: we need to build a '''fireproof car' for a client who's worried about hot temperatures in exchange for '''fresh sodas! Objective: * Build 7 Fire Muscle to unlock the Race. * Collect 3 Lemonades to reach the next stage ! You have 30 minutes to win the lemonades. If you fail to win the lemonades in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the race. Cars available: * Fire Muscle (8 ) (350HP-696HP) * Golfette (10 ) (420HP-717HP) * Steam Monster (12 ) (550HP-1,366HP) * Easy Monster (14 ) (900HP-1,256HP) Rewards: * 10 * 10 * 500k * 2 Mystery Cards * Lagoon Drift Stage 5: Tidal Wave This one''' is concerned about the humidity are we sure we're talking about the same race? Either way, they'll give us scuba masks so we don't drown.'' Objective: * Build 4 Lagoon Drift to unlock the Race. * Collect 6 Glasses to reach the next stage ! You have 30 minutes to win the glasses. If you fail to win the glasses in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the race. Cars available: * Lagoon Drift (10 ) (820HP-1,196HP) * Ghost Mobile (12 ) (1,120HP-1,248HP) * Rats Car (15 ) (1,250HP-1,398HP) * Poker Drift (18 ) (1,350HP-1,750HP) Rewards: * 15 * 15 * 1M * 2 Mystery Cards * Oxygen Stage 6: Tough Like A Rock Our '''final customer' is none other than Zombie Joe! He wants the best we can offer and he's ready to pay a lot to prove he's the '''toughest! Objective: * Build 7 Oxygen to unlock the Race. * Collect 6 Lemons to reach the next stage ! You have 30 minutes to win the lemons. If you fail to win the lemons in that time, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the race. Cars available: * Oxygen (12 ) (600HP-897HP) * SpaceCopter (14 ) (1,000HP-1,396HP) * HotRod Truck (15 ) (1,300HP-1,686HP) Rewards: * 20 * 20 * 5M * 5 Mystery Cards Stage 7: Mega Battle You know what they say: '''when life gives you lemons, throw a lemon party!' We need more lemons now!'' Objective: * Build 7 Oxygen to unlock the Race. * Collect Lemons to raise your rank! You have 30 minutes to win the lemons. After the time completes, you will have to make the cars again to unlock the race. Cars available: * Oxygen (12 ) (600HP-897HP) * SpaceCopter (14 ) (1,000HP-1,396HP) * HotRod Truck (15 ) (1,300HP-1,686HP) Mega Rewards * In the May 6, 2016 event, there is no Bonus Worker offered as a reward (despite the banner) ** There are reports that Kanye Zest was added to the rewards tab after the event began, but only some devices show the updated tab * Some people have reported a discrepancy between the Rewards tab and the rewards chest. The actual reward given will be the reward on the Rewards tab Bonus Quest If you have not yet unlocked the HotRod Truck, a bonus quest becomes visible at Stage 6. Millie Citrus is required for this quest. Cost: 6 Objective: Collect 7 diamonds from battles Possible reward: * HotRod Truck (Note: there are reports of people getting the Bulldozer instead) * Mystery card Possible workers to capture: * Vin Fuel * Monica * Don Bernardo * Captain Condor * SnoopDuck3000 * Twerk Machine * HK-9001 Special Workers * Crash Dummy (100 ) * John Lemon (370 ) * Lemon James (1,040 ) * Millie Citrus (40 ) Event Cars * Sunny Race School * PickUp Racer * Fire Muscle * Lagoon Drift * Oxygen Previous Events * June 20, 2015 * October 9, 2015 * February 17, 2016 * May 7, 2016 * February 12, 2017 Category:Special Event